thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Double Fantasy
enlace Rolling Stone enlace |anterior = Shaved Fish (1975) |posterior = The John Lennon Collection (1982) }} Double Fantasy es un álbum de estudio del músico británico John Lennon y de su esposa, Yoko Ono, publicado en 1980 en el recién creado sello discográfico Geffen Records. Supuso el último álbum autorizado por Lennon antes de su muerte. John Lennon le autografio un ejemplar de este disco a Mark David Chapman (asesino de Lennon) ese disco fue el último autógrafo que dio John Lennon, fue subastado en el año 2003 alcanzando un precio de 525,000 dolares, convirtiéndolo así en el disco más caro en la historia del mundo. Historia Sesiones de grabación Con el nacimiento de su hijo Sean en 1975, Lennon dejaría de lado su carrera musical para ver crecer a su hijo y para retomar su relación perdida con Julian. En el verano de 1980, tanto Lennon como Ono se sentirían con fuerzas suficientes para volver al trabajo y comenzar a componer. Tras cinco años de inactividad musical y alejado de los estudios de grabación, Lennon estaba en su máximo momento de creatividad. Por otra parte, había cumplido su sueño de aprender a navegar, llegando a poner en práctica su recién adquirida experiencia viajando en barco a las Islas Bermudas acompañado de un personal reducido. Una vez en Bermuda, comenzó a escribir las canciones que conformarían su nuevo álbum y a finalizar los demos que había grabado durante cinco años en su hogar de Nueva York."Just Like Starting Over" by Chris Hunt, Uncut John Lennon Special, 2005 Yoko Ono propondría al productor de Aerosmith Jack Douglas para trabajar en el futuro álbum de Lennon, dándole las grabaciones caseras para que las escuchara. "Mi inmediata impresión fue que iba a tener un tiempo difícil haciéndolo mejor que en los demos porque allí había mucha intimidad", relataría Douglas en 2005. Lennon, Ono y Douglas produjeron docenas de canciones a comienzos de agosto, suficientes para llenar el hueco de Double Fantasy e incluso de futuros proyectos: un segundo álbum, Milk and Honey, entraría en la fase de ensayos cuando Lennon fue asesinado en diciembre. Lennon y Ono decidirían finalmente publicar sus canciones de forma conjunta en un álbum por primera vez desde el controvertido álbum de 1972 Some Time in New York City. Subtitulado A Heart Play, Double Fantasy supondría una colección de canciones en la que John y Yoko cantarían el uno para el otro. Fichado por David Geffen para su nuevo sello discográfico, Geffen, junto a Elton John y Donna Summer, Double Fantasy sería precedido por el single "(Just Like) Starting Over", que entraría entre los primeros cinco puestos de las listas de éxitos. El álbum en sí fue recibido con mucho interés, debido a su publicación tras un periodo de descanso de cinco años en la carrera musical de Lennon. Aún así, las ventas no fueron del todo generosas. El álbum debutó en el puesto #27 en las listas británicas, alcanzando la siguiente semana el puesto #14, si bien posteriormente descendería hasta el #25 y al #46, haciendo del puesto #14 su posición más alta. En Estados Unidos, la situación fue similar: el álbum debutó en el puesto #21, ascendiendo pronto al puesto #12 y posteriormente al #11. Tragedia y resultados La noche del 8 de diciembre de 1980, Mark David Chapman disparó a John Lennon cuatro veces a las puertas del edificio Dakota. Lennon fallecería aproximadamente veinte minutos más tarde. "La última vez que vi a Lennon tenía una increible sonrisa en su cara", reconocería Jack Douglas al periodista Chris Hunt. "Era la noche que terminamos "Walking on Thin Ice". Estaba emocionado, al igual que Yoko, porque todos sabíamos que habíamos alcanzado lo que John quería hacer con ese tema. Le acompañé hasta el ascensor y le di las buenas noches. Cuarenta minutos después mi compañera vino al estudio, muy pálida". "Está en la radio", dijo. "Dispararon a John"."’ Con la pérdida de Lennon, Double Fantasy alcanzaría el puesto #1 en numerosos países, pasando del #11 a la primera posición en Estados Unidos y del #46 al #2 en el Reino Unido, en el cual se estancaría siete semanas antes de ascender al primer puesto. "(Just Like) Starting Over" también se convertiría en un éxito a nivel mundial, alzándose hasta el primer puesto de las listas, al igual que pasaría con otros álbumes de Lennon y The Beatles. Los siguientes singles extraídos del álbum, "Woman" y "Watching The Wheels", se convertirían también en éxitos. Edición 2000 Capitol Records lanzó una edición especial en formato de CD el 10 de octubre del año 2000, que conmemoró el que hubiese sido el 60 aniversario del nacimiento de Lennon, a casi 20 años de la salida del álbum. También para esa fecha fue reeditado el primer disco en solitario del músico, llamado John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band, publicado originalmente en 1970. Double Fantasy fue remasterizado, con fotos inéditas y un bonus track hasta esa fecha no publicado, con la colaboración cercana de Yoko Ono. Los temas adicionales son el demo "Help Me to Help Myself" composición desconocida de Lennon que fue grabada y terminada apenas unas horas antes de su asesinato. Es un blues con él en piano y voz, al que se le hicieron arreglos musicales y coros posteriores. El segundo tema es una nueva versión de "Walking on Thin Ice" de Yoko, y finaliza con unas breves palabras de Lennon en un diálogo con ella. Éstas fueron grabadas en Central Park en una fecha no especificada y cercana a la edición del disco en 1980, ("Central Park Stroll") que dicen: "Well, here we are again. Just two average people strolling through the park" (Bien, aquí estamos otra vez. Apenas dos personas del promedio que dan un paseo a través del parque). ' Lista de canciones # "(Just Like) Starting Over" (John Lennon) - 3:56 # "Kiss Kiss Kiss" (Yoko Ono) - 2:41 # "Cleanup Time" (John Lennon) - 2:58 # "Give Me Something" (Ono) - 1:35 # "I'm Losing You" (John Lennon) - 3:57 # "I'm Moving On" (Ono) - 2:20 # "Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy)" (John Lennon) - 4:02 # "Watching the Wheels" (John Lennon) - 4:00 # "Yes I'm Your Angel" (Ono) - 3:08 # "Woman" (John Lennon) - 3:32 # "Beautiful Boys" (Ono) - 2:55 # "Dear Yoko" (John Lennon) - 2:34 # "Every Man Has a Woman Who Loves Him" (Ono) - 4:02 # "Hard Times Are Over" (Ono) - 3:20 ;Temas extra # "Help Me to Help Myself" (John Lennon) - 2:37 #"Walking on Thin Ice" (Ono) - 6:00 #"Central Park Stroll" (dialogue) - 0:17 Intérpretes y créditos * John Lennon: voz principal y armonías; guitarras rítmica y acústica; piano y teclados; producción y mezclas. * Yoko Ono: voz y armonías; producción y mezclas. Y: * Earl Slick: guitarra solista. * Hugh McCracken: guitarra solista. * Tony Levin: bajo. * George Small: teclados. * Andy Newmark: batería. * Arthur Jenkins Jr.: percusión. * Ed Walsh: sintetizador y oberheim. Con: * Robert Greenidge: steel drum en "Beautiful Boy". * Matthew Cunningham: dulcimer en "Watching The Wheels". Más: *Sección de vientos: - Howard Johnson. - Grant Hungerford. - John Parran. - Seldon Powell. - George "Young" Opalisky. - Roger Rosenberg. - David Tofani. - Ronald Tooley. * Coros: - Michelle Simpson. - Cassandra Wooten. - Cheryl Mason Jacks. - Eric Troyer. - Benny Cummings Singers. - The Kings Temple Choir. *Producción: - Jack Douglas: producción y mezclas. - Toshihiro Hamaya: asistente de produción. - Lee DeCarlo: ingeniero de sonido. - Julie Last: ingeniero de sonido asistente. - Jon Smith: ingeniero de sonido asistente. - James A. Ball: ingeniero de sonido asistente. - George Marino: remasterización. - Anthony Davilio: asociado musical. - Christopher Whorf: diseño del álbum. - Kishin Shinoyama: fotografía de portada. - Bob Gruen: fotografía. - Nishi F Saimaru: fotografía. - David Spindel: fotografía. - Lilo Raymond: fotografía. Miscelánea * En 1989, ''Double Fantasy alcanzaría el puesto #29 de la lista de los 100 mejores álbumes de los 80, elaborada por la revista musical Rolling Stone. * El 24 de febrero de 1982, Double Fantasy ganó el Premio Grammy al Mejor Álbum del Año. * En 1989, EMI adquirió los derechos de distribución de Double Fantasy * En 2000, Yoko Ono revisó la remezcla de Double Fantasy para su reedición en formato CD * En 2003, la copia del álbum firmada por John Lennon a Mark David Chapman horas antes del asesinato alcanzaría el valor de 525.000 dólares en una subasta.BBC NEWS | Entertainment | Music | Lennon killer's signed LP on sale Referencias Enlaces externos *JohnLennon.com Double Fantasy en JohnLennon.com * Just Like Starting Over "The Recording Of Double Fantasy" Categoría:Álbumes de John Lennon Categoría:Álbumes de Yoko Ono